


Intimacy

by Bulletproof_love



Series: Kiss Drabbles [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Implied Relationships, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Surprise Kissing, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Prompt: Can’t Let Go Yet Kiss - The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other’s lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you don’t finally pull away.





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



It was meant to be a peck on the lips, a quick goodbye before Trevor left for work that day but with Rafael it was always so much more. His lips brushed over Rafael’s for the briefest of moments before he began to pull away. Instead Rafael’s hand clasped the back of his neck gently, drawing him back towards his sensuous mouth. He tasted of coffee and unspoken promises as Trevor leaned into the intimacy of that touch.

It was never a quick kiss goodbye with Rafael, but Trevor wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
